Date Gone Wrong
by MischievousRose
Summary: Natsume has been anticipating this date ever since last week and has been planning this ever since he finally asked her out. But with a few surprising series of events, would this date go smoothly as he planned? AU and slight OOC.


**A/N: Well I obviously haven't updated any of my stories for a while and I deeply apologize for it… I'll update 'Tainted Cinderella' as soon as Zai-nee-chan return my laptop… or as soon as I finish it and I can't finish it without that laptop because that laptop has my files! Grrr! Oh I'm rambling! Sorry!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this little one shot! (I made this using the PC in case your wondering. I could probably just rewrite Tainted Cinderella with the PC but I didn't memorize it word by word and I was already pretty content on what I wrote there.)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gakuen Alice. **

**Date Gone Wrong**

Natsume has been anticipating this date ever since last week and has been planning this ever since he finally asked her out. But with a few surprising series of events, would this date go smoothly as he planned? AU and slight OOC.

**-Mischievous Rose-**

The sun's light enveloped the whole city in comforting warmth as birds chirped songs of cheer that Ruka couldn't help but think that today is such a miraculous day. But what made his mouth left agape and drop his precious pet isn't the peaceful scene described earlier…nope! Not one bit! The one responsible for such reaction is his one and only bestfriend: Natsume Hyuuga.

Usagi quickly ran behind the sofa to hide as if sensing something _unnatural._

And unnatural it truly is!

Now what on earth could have our beloved crimson-eyed fellow done out of ordinary that left his bestfriend at loss of words? Simple, the answer could be said in two words: He Smiled. Natsume Hyuuga _smiled_! _Smiled!_ Having said Natsume's name along with the word 'smile' is a miracle in itself already! Okay, so maybe Ruka was just exaggerating things but still… _his bestfriend smiled!_ Now who would've thought he'll be witnessing such scene in such a glorious day?

"Is it going to rain?" He mindlessly blurted out once he found the right muscles to move his jaw.

Natsume could only give him a look with one eyebrow arched up.

He cleared his throat, "What happened, Natsume?" He asked, obviously curious, "You're so…" He trailed off, his brain searching for the right term, "out of character." He quickly added.

Upon hearing that, the lad's smile was quickly replaced by a smirk, one that shows amusement with a far-off, yet somehow stoic, expression. This clearly shows that he's remembering something that can be properly deemed of as 'amusing'.

Seeing this Ruka can only smile, "Oh so something did happen!" He exclaimed as he bent down to pick up his formerly dropped pet.

"Hn." Natsume muttered as he walked towards his door.

"I'll take that as a yes." The blonde one said as his cerulean eyes followed his best friend's movements. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"On a date." And with that said, he left his apartment with a soft click from the door.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

"You're late polka." Natsume said, pointing out the obvious with a flat tone.

Mikan puffed her cheeks, "Yes but only for five minutes!" She said in her own defense as she glared at the crimson-eyed lad leaning on the trunk of the tree.

He inwardly rolled his eyes as he left the tree and walked past her towards the parking lot.

She growled in annoyance. Seriously, that man needs someone to deflate his hugely inflated ego. "Bastard" She harrumphed before walking behind him. "So where are we going?" She asked, shoving the long string of insults she had in mind to the back of her head. She is _so_ not going to let him under her skin. Her day started out good; she also wanted it to end well.

He shrugged.

"Oh come on! If you didn't have anything planned I shouldn't have just come!" She whined thinking that all the tortures that she'd been through (meaning, the torturous ways on how the girls, Anna, Nonoko, Permy and Hotaru respectively, gave her a make over) was all a huge massive waste. And in the first place, why did she come to this date again? Oh right, because she *cough* love *cough* the egotistical bastard and she certainly didn't want to waste her chance. Chances when he'll ask her out again would probably be a decade from now, and that people, is how prideful that man is.

"Hn. Just how low did you think of me polka?" He asked purposely shifting his voice in a huskier tone. "Of course I made a plan."

"Ah, _this_ low?" She replied bending a little so that her hand would be in label with her ankle to prove her point even though she knew that the question is nothing but rhetorical.

Seeing his eye twitch, she smirked triumphantly before standing straight and resuming her innocent look.

"Tch." He muttered, "Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his car.

Mikan can't help but blush at the sudden contact as she permitted him to do what he did.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

Blink. Blink.

Mikan could only stare at the dishes before her as she silently groaned in frustration. Leaving Natsume to just smirk, obviously entertained by the current event. Oh how she _loves_, wait no: _desperately wants_ to wipe that darned smirk off his face! What's the problem? Let's just say she ordered three too many. Who knew that this restaurant serves dishes fit for two? And last time she checked, she only had one stomach (and another one for dessert, of course) and not _six_! She totally blames Natsume for not saying so earlier. No wonder the waiter gave her a bewildered expression when she stated her order!

Sighing, she gracefully picked up her chopsticks and stuffed the ramen in her mouth. Yeah, the Tempuras and Chop Suey could wait later.

Meanwhile, Natsume silently ate the Bentou Special he ordered to suppress his barely there chuckle.

Mikan pouted as she stared out the window. She noted how busy the people are doing shopping, entering one boutique then another adding more shopping bags dangling on their arms. Sigh. Girls, seriously, she doesn't get them. Why do they shop 'til they drop anyway? If it's her, she'll just pick whatever looks cute and comfortable then pay for it and then spend the rest of her cash on food rather than get in and out of every boutique just to compare. Just think of how tiring it could be! Then she saw someone wearing a ridiculously high pair of heels carrying like, how many bags? Oh right, she doesn't care enough to count, but boy! They sure are many. How did she do that?

Whispers. Murmur. Giggles. Snorts.

Mikan snapped out of her trance and looked at the direction where most people are looking. There, just outside the restaurant they are in, was an old woman looking lost, frail and hungry. The old woman's hair is white with age and her skin wrinkled and dry. Mikan looked around and saw the sympathetic glance being thrown at the old woman some mixed with disgust, others looked nonchalant or pretended as if they didn't see her, Natsume being one of them. He looked annoyed but he certainly didn't want anything, or anyone for that matter, to ruin his plans.

Moved with pity, Mikan placed her chopsticks at the side of the bowl and went towards the woman, "Obaa-san!" She called once she stepped out of the restaurant. But the old woman didn't show signs that she heard her. She ran her fingers through her hair before approaching the old woman with a light tap on the shoulder.

"Um…" She started, a faint blush slowly creeping on her cheeks showing that she's embarrassed of her boldness, "Are you lost?" She asked, keeping her tone soft, kind and gentle yet loud enough for the elderly to hear.

The old woman smiled at her, showing her yellowing and uneven teeth, "No dear. I came here for a walk." She replied, her voice wobbly.

"Ah, I see." Mikan curtly replied, "Are you on your own?" She asked, her voice sounding kind as ever.

The old woman laughed, "I wasn't 'til a moment ago. My companion left." She replied, her voice barely audible.

Mikan studied the old woman's clothes, an old blue t-shirt with a fading print that says 'Always be jolly' tucked underneath the..er, _vintage_ looking long white skirt that ended just above the old woman's ankles and an almost abused blue slippers showing her long dirty nails and dirt soaked wrinkly foot.

"Are you hungry?" Mikan asked.

"I already ate breakfast at my house." The old woman feebly replied.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? You can eat with me. I sort of ordered something more than I could eat so I would be very glad if you can join me." She said, eyes looking hopeful. "Besides, it'd be a waste if I won't be able to finish it."

**-Mischievous Rose-**

Mikan assisted the old woman with her chopsticks before returning her attention her half-eaten ramen. She ate cheerily, even humming a small tune before blowing the heat away.

The old woman sat uncomfortably on her seat, awkwardly eating the food the young lady gave to her. She is quite uncomfortable of the aura the acquaintance of the young lady give, it's like he's annoyed by her very presence. Being a school teacher once, she was quite disturbed by his rudeness but let it slide off because she didn't want to look ungrateful to the kindness the young lady showed.

"Are you still hungry obaa-san? There're still lots of chop suey." Mikan offered as she used the serving spoon to load more vegetables on the old woman's plate.

Why on earth did Mikan bring that old woman with her? Thoughts like that filled Natsume's mind. This day was supposed to be a day just for the two of them with _no_ disturbances and distractions, but poof! That old woman came into view and Mikan just _have_ to have a soft spot for all kinds of people! Why on earth did he ask that incredibly loud-mouthed, childish underwear wearing, inhumanely kind and absolutely stunning young woman? Oh wait, cross out the last two phrases please. It slipped his mind unintentionally. He inwardly sighed. Never mind that useless—albeit with a very obvious answer—question. But on the brighter side, he still has the rest of the day with her and only her.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

Or not

"Aw, calm down." Mikan cooed to the crying girl, "I'll help you find your mommy. Tell me how she looks like okay?" She said in hopes to comfort the girl.

The little girl, wearing a black and white poke-a-dotted Lolita dress nodded. Mikan smiled as she brushed her fingers through the girl's curly raven locks and twirling them at the tips to create a drill. "Now how does your mommy look like?" She asked, with a voice so soft that people could compare it to an angel's.

At least, in Natsume's ears, that how she sounds like. Not like he'll ever admit it out loud. As a matter of fact, he'll _never_ admit it out loud. His poor pride won't be able to take the damage. And he'll never, take note, _never _would do anything that would damage his pride! Uh, did that just made him sound more prideful than how he should be? Whoopsies!

"She's tall, around the same height as yours onee-chan."

"Pfft." The sound left his mouth, really? Mikan? Tall? She's 5"6! How could she be tall compared to his towering 6 ft?

Mikan shot him a glare, "Go on dear." She cooed.

"She has raven locks like mine and deep dark blue eyes." She hiccupped, "Papa's with her."

"Okay." Mikan smiled, "Now tell me what your papa looks like." She urged.

The girl hiccupped again, "H-he has Brown hair and hazel eyes like mine." She replied.

"What is the color of your parents' clothes? Can you describe it?" She asked.

Damn! He's getting _really_ impatient with the slow interrogation, "Hurry up polka!" he hissed.

"Would you just wait?" She snarled back but threw the girl the kindest smile she could muster.

"Mama's wearing a black 'n white poke-a-dotted blouse and jeans. Papa's wearing a black 'n white striped shirt and pants." She replied wiping her tears and hiccupping on the process.

"Well, stick close with nee-san okay? We'll go look for your parents." She reassured the little girl before facing Natsume, "Come on Natsume." She said as she gripped the girl's hand.

"What about the arcade?" he asked.

"Then we bring her with us." She replied like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He inwardly groaned. He likes her kindness, but seriously, her kindness will bring the downfall of herself sometime and right now, that kindness is ruining all his plans! Remind him again why he asked her out?—wait! Don't answer that. Besides, the answer is already so obvious, that even the most dumbest and idiotic person there is could figure that out.

She looked kindly at the little girl, "You don't mind playing for a while?" she asked.

The little girl shook her head.

Mikan smiled before tuning her attention to Natsume, "I think you know what you should do." She said, "We'll wait for you in the arcade."

Natsume grumbled as he mentally cursed; _the things I do for that girl._ He thought before leaving.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

After telling their story to the costumer's service booth, Natsume swiftly made his way towards the arcade just in time to see Mikan and the little girl playing like they're family. He silently made his way towards them as he went past a pair of what he assumed as gossiping mothers.

"Oh look, he must be the father." He heard one said as he eavesdropped and at the same time trying to look nonchalant as he made a mental resolve to call these gossipers 'mom one' and 'mom two'.

"Aw…" He heard 'mom two' gushed, "They look like a happy family. But they look young."

"The teenagers nowadays." Mom One retorted after clicking her tongue.

Natsume resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They're probably thinking about teenage pregnancies and the likes, which would be downright ridiculous in a sense. He means that, well it's Mikan they're talking about—though, forget the fact that they don't know her and that he's part of their gossip-gag-fest—she's too pure to commit such acts, knowing her, she'll probably wait until marriage. But on the other hand, the though the fact that they think they're a family is somehow flattering. Oh wait, what is he thinking? He inwardly shooed his thoughts away and curses the little part of him that liked it. Well, that sounded awkward, him accepting the thought of creating a family with her that is.

"Natsume, I can't exactly lift Lisanne to that pony, can you do it for me?" Mikan asked, blushing slightly, embarrassed for asking such favor that made her sound so weak, or at least, one who isn't capable of lifting weights, which she really isn't. Besides, she isn't exactly _that_ tall and she hates putting too much energy on such simple task and knowing Natsume, he can lift Lissane up without putting much effort.

His eyes flew to the gossiping mothers, seeing that their attention is still tuned at them, he smirked as a plan formed in his brain, he dropped a swift kiss on Mikan's cheek —which made her blush beet red— before lifting Lisanne on one of the ponies.

"So sweet!" Mom two said, semi-squealing and semi-whispering after witnessing the scene.

"I agree." Mom one said, agreeing, letting a barely audible squeal finish the sentence. "Oh if only my husband would do that. He wouldn't even spare a single muscle to carry our child!" she added in complaint.

Mom two gasped, "Well that isn't nice! At least my husband would spare some time with our children." She replied before gasping once again and this time it's for another reason, "Oh Rin! What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Jun-kun won't let me play with him!" The little girl sobbed.

"Hush now." Mom two said, and just like that, their gossip-gag-fest ended.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

"Lissane!" A woman, who looks like she's around her mid-thirties with raven black hair and midnight blue eyes called out to the little girl who was laughing merrily with Mikan.

Lissane, the one addressed, looked to where the sound came from and smiled, "Mama!" The little girl called as she ran towards her mother.

The woman accepted her in her arms before standing and gripping the child's hand in a motherly-comforting manner. She walked towards Mikan with her husband following behind her, "Thank you so much for looking after Lisanne." She said with overwhelming gratitude.

"You're welcome." Mikan chirped, "I don't mind looking after such an adorable kid."

"Well, sorry for giving you the hassle of looking after her." Lisanne's dad said, "And I apologize for Lisanne interrupting you and your boyfriend's date."

Natsume smirked, silently liking the thought of him being her boyfriend while Mikan on the other hand is flushing with embarrassment, "N-no, we're nothing like that." She stuttered. If this is an anime, you'd probably see steam coming out of her ears and her deflating like a balloon.

The couple exchanged knowing glances with each other.

"Well, besides, it really wasn't a hassle. I had fun looking after her." Mikan hastily added failing to notice the exchange as she mentally urged her own self to force the excess blood out of her face and back to where it should initially belong—to the circulatory system, producing oxygen to her brain and protein to her other organs, definitely _not_ to crowd in her cheeks.

"Nee-chan, will I see you again?" Lisanne asked with a cute sad smile, one that shows she'll clearly miss the onee-chan that looked after her.

Mikan smiled, "Of course! We'll see if our paths will cross!" She replied.

"When will that be?" The little girl asked, sounding a little hopeful.

Mikan shrugged.

The little girl frowned, her mother saw and because of that she threw Mikan of what we can safely assume as a motherly smile, "Well, if you may allow us, let's exchange phone numbers so that when our daughter would want to play with you, we can come and contact you." Lisanne's mom offered.

Mikan nodded, "Sure." She agreed as she hurriedly got her phone and gave it to the older woman.

She punched in her number in Mikan's phone before saving it and gave it back to her.

Mikan cheerfully accepted and sent a short message to the woman.

They heard a phone ring and the older woman smiled, "Well then. My husband will still have to go to work later. Thanks for looking after Lisanne." The woman thanked again before nudging Lissane and her husband and then they left.

Seeing them disappear, Natsume couldn't help but inwardly cheer. They're finally having some alone time together.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

But then again, maybe not.

Actually, they _were_ alone, 'were' as in past tense. They were able to have lunch together with no disturbances—well, except that flirty waitress who couldn't keep her winks to herself, but aside from that, they were alone, eating peacefully, having a little chat (actually, it was an argument, but it's still called 'chatting', right?) and well…that. Everything was starting to go smoothly until _this_ happened.

She just _has_ to stumble upon the injured bird and her kindness started to act up again.

"Ugh." Natsume groaned, which is quite unusual because he usually keeps his emotions to himself.

Hearing him, Mikan instinctively gave him the cutest puppy-dog-eyes she could muster, "Please Natsume~!" She begged, "Just a little visit to the local veterinary and we're good. You can't just leave this little bird to die!" She reasoned out, stressing the word 'can't' while she's at it.

"Actually I can." He replied and saw her pout, "Stop pouting, you look like an ugly fish." He said, a tad bit rudely.

She didn't stop.

"Okay, just stop pouting. It's annoyingly ugly." He reluctantly agreed before walking towards his car.

Mikan puffed her cheeks but let the rude comment slide anyway. She'll let him off the hook this time since he actually complied with her request.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

"Thank you for accompanying me to the vet." Mikan called after Natsume who was up on a Sakura tree, placing the injured bird inside the barely noticeable hollow on one of the tree's broad branches.

"Tch" was all he could say as he slowly climbed down. Once his feet touched the ground he turned his attention to the girl before him, wanting to give her a glare but fought against it since he didn't want to ruin the remaining time he has left for the day with her. It was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon, meaning, it took them more than an hour and a quarter at the vet's clinic because there are unexpectedly so many patients waiting in line. One thing's for sure, he's glad he got out of that oven-hot clinic. Only one more hour left and he'll have to drop her off to Hotaru's house. "Where do you wanna go?" Natsume asked.

"Eh?" She replied, caught off guard by his sudden question, "Let's just go to the park." She requested.

"How old are you? Five years old?" He taunted.

She glared at him—or at least, tried to. "Well unlike you Hyuuga, I actually experienced childhood!" She snapped before softening her gaze, "Besides, there's an ice-cream shop near there that sells the most delicious Mochi-Ice-creams!" She reasoned out, her eyes vividly sparkling with enthusiasm.

And he couldn't help but keep his complaints to himself. After all, he didn't want to ruin the last hour he has left of their date.

**-Mischievous Rose—**

"Oi, polka what are you doing?" He asked at the brunette whose down on all four.

Mikan stared at him and placed her pointer finger on her lips as sign to say 'shush!' before disappearing behind the bushes.

He rolled his eyes as he impatiently tapped his feet.

Moments later, Mikan finally emerged from the bush with a much disheveled look, leaves stuck to her hair, a small scratch on her left cheek and small scratch marks on her hands and arms. Found cupped on her hands is a hissing cat coated with mostly black fur and white fur coating the kitten's snout. The kitten's paws and the tip of its tail are dipped with white fur. Its whiskers are also white.

And somehow, he found himself twitching at the scene, while at the same time thinking of why he's not surprised.

Feeling like she owes her date—she flushed at the thought—an explanation, she petted the kitten to calm it down, "I found him sleeping on top of an uneven rock looking slightly uncomfortable, I took pity on him and tried to let him sleep on my lap but he seemed disturbed with me interrupting his sleep." She explained as she looked at the now purring kitty.

He tsked. "You interrupted his sleep, who wouldn't be annoyed." He replied.

"Well, I'm bringing him home." She said.

"What?"

"I'm bringing him home, he couldn't get up, and his right leg is limping." She repeated, now with further information. "Besides, I think it's gonna rain soon." She added while looking up the sky.

He looked up too and saw dark clouds starting to gather. "Hn." He muttered before wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and leading her to his car.

She blushed while the kitten hissed at him and he didn't know what makes him think that, but it seems as if the kitten didn't want him touching Mikan. He smirked. Silently taunting the little cat that he'll be doing what he wants and that a measly kitten won't stop him. As if hearing his thoughts, the kitten hissed all the more baring his little fangs at him.

Mikan, oblivious at their silent argument looked at the kitten with concern, "Why's he hissing?" She asked, mostly to herself.

He shrugged, "Must be the weather." He pointed out, "Cats hate to get wet." He added as he opened the door for Mikan.

"Ah, I see." She agreed, not even noticing how 'gentlemanly' Natsume acted as she got in. He closed the door for her before sitting on the driver's seat.

"What are you gonna name him?" He asked, intentionally wanting to tear off Mikan's attention away from the now calm kitten who's now snuggled on top of her lap and against her stomach.

"Natsu." She hastily replied.

"Why?" He asked again as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"Because today is summer…" She answered as she trailed off, biting her lower lip as if hesitating to say whatever would come next, shaking her head she finally made a resolve to say it anyway, "And because he sort of reminds me of you." She added; her face one that could rival the color of an incredibly ripe tomato.

A small smile graced his lips, one that's barely visible, but it didn't go unnoticed by Mikan's eye, seeing him smile, she smiled too as her gentle hands caressed the kitten's head. "Thank you." Mikan thanked as gave him a quick peck on his cheek before tuning her attention to the cat, suddenly feeling embarrassed with being with him—She meant that in a good way of course, or more specifically, feeling embarrassed with her bold move.

A blush slowly crept up his cheeks as his smile grew a tad bit bigger. Screw the fact that he's completely out of character! As of now, he's probably the happiest he's ever been! Even though the date didn't go as smoothly as he planned, it still turned out great. Yes, even with those distractions. Besides, with the cat in her custody—as annoying as it sounds— he's sure that that measly kitten would serve as a great reminder for this day.

Perhaps the date didn't go wrong… it went actually went great! And he wouldn't want it to go any other way.

* * *

Hello people! I'm finally back!

I made this one shot as an apology for the stories I've started but hadn't finish... anyway, for those who are tuning in for Tainted Cinderella, don't worry, I will absolutely finish it! As what I've written in the author's note, I will finish it as soon as my sister would return my laptop!

This was written based on personal experiences except for the fact that some were just fictionalized, because certainly, I hadn't gone out on a date. Never was and I was planning to never go out on one. I mean, seriously, I can't imagine myself on a date.

Oh yeah, I wrote this on a rush and I would really appreciate it if you would point out my mistakes in a way that would be considered as constructive criticism and not an insult. I've been lurking in fanfiction for a while and read author's notes about trolls, I've read this troll's reviews too and I found it very rude, rather, it was downright insulting and degrading.

Zen :)

Ooh! Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
